1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the forming of a thyristor optimized for a sinusoidal HF (high frequency) control.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,862,196, which is incorporated herein by reference, provides a thyristor control structure such as illustrated in FIG. 1, comprising an HF voltage source connected via a transformer T to the gate-cathode circuit of a thyristor Th, a diode D1 being disposed in the gate-cathode circuit. Thyristor Th has a gate terminal G, an anode terminal A, and a cathode terminal K.
It is explained in the above US patent that, for a high enough frequency, a miniaturized transformer T formed on a glass substrate may be used. In this patent, examples of operating frequencies on the order of 40 MHz or more are given. Various advantages of this control mode are mentioned: transformer miniaturization, simplified assembly of the transformer and of the thyristor, improvement of the isolation, control of head-to-tail thyristors.